


Bogactwo

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Betrayal, Drabble, F/M, Money
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bogactwo czasem nie daje wszystkiego...</p><p>Prompt 10. Bogactwo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bogactwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/gifts).



> Mały prezent dla RainbowUnicorn. Dziękuję, że czytasz i za każdego zostawionego kudos ;)

          Gdyby ktoś zapytał mieszkańca Beacon Hills kto jest najbogatszy, bez chwili zwątpienia powiedzieli by, że Whittermore. W końcu to oni mieli największy dom, najlepiej płatną pracę, to oni znali najważniejsze osobistości w Kalifornii. Trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić.  
          Tuż za nimi byli Martinowie, więc ma co się dziwić, gdy związek Jacksona i Lydii stał się oficjalny. W końcu dzieci dwóch najważniejszych rodzin powinny być razem, mimo iż nie łączyło ich nic, oprócz pieniędzy.  
          Ludzie milczeli, gdy pojawiły się plotki o romansie młodej pani Whittermore z szeryfem Parrishem. Milczeli, chociaż chcieli powiedzieć tak wiele. Bo bogactwo nie daje wszystkiego.


End file.
